Hot Chocalate's destiny
by p1nk1e p1e
Summary: read the prologue. also, i have hot chocolate, ice cream, and Luna addiction. Derpy alert. derpy alert.
1. Ignore the summary

Hey everypony. I just thought of a christmas special (I am aware I sound like walmart) but It will be epic. So basically this town called Snow Hoof, which is way up north, is home to our heroine, Hot Chocolate, or cocoa. Cocoa has this severe confidence issue, and is also a pony favored by the best princess of Equestria other than Eclipse Light, Luna. This is a tale to be told around a video on your laptop or tablet that looks like a fireplace. I would also like you to know, Hot cocoa has a terrible abusive... not gonna curse on this thing, father.


	2. The (real) prologue

In the peaceful world of Equestria, farther north than most would never dare to travel, was a small town called Snow Hoof. The village was quiet, calm, and most importantly, cold. Snow covered houses on every icy street, except the town hospital. All the unicorns used their magic to surround the area with heat.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>On the winter solstice, in the impossibly warm hospital, a family crowded around a tiny white hospital bed. An elderly mare stood at the head of the bed, her brown eyes shining brightly. Next to her was a stallion with a coal colored coat and golden eyes. Two children sat on the stallion's back, a white unicorn colt with black hair; and a pegasus filly with a purple coat. The family was waiting expectantly, staring at a light blue mare.<p>

A mare who was about to become the proud mother of three.

"Coal fire," the older mare said in a nearly inaudible whisper'" This child will have great power."

Coal fire laughed, a laugh colder than the town they resided in. "Mother, Hearth, this child is supposed to be an _Earth Pony. _The most power it will have will be to possibly help the ponies of the nearest town harvest their crop."

A nurse came in, followed by the hospital staff. "Mayor Coal? I think it's time." She said. Coal fire nodded and steered his mother and children out of the room.

"I'm still the oldest, Marshmallow Fluff. This changes nothing." The young pegasus teased.

"Ten seconds. It was ten seconds." Marshmallow growled.

"Both of you stop. I can't function with you bickering like this." The Mayor of Snow Hoof snapped. The children shrank.

Suddenly, Hearth gasped. "Luna... Luna has chosen... The child is b-born..." The warm brown eyes dulled and the pony collapsed.

"Grandma? Grandma wake up!" The children screamed and shook the pony.

"She's g-gone." Coal whispered.

The door of the hospital room swung open "Shhh. The girl is- oh my" The nurse said, staring at the corpse on the floor.

Coal Fire's eyes lit with rage as he stormed into the room. His wife was smiling at him for about five seconds before seeing her mother in law.

"One lost, one gained. Coal, you mustn't take her death so seriously. Instead, why don't you meet Hot Chocolate, your new daughter."

Coal Fire only heard four of the words: Her Death, Hot Chocolate, but those four words shaped the child's destiny in a twisted way.


	3. A glimpse of hate, of love, of danger

"**AND DON'T COME BACK IN UNTIL YOUR CHORES ARE DONE."** an angry voice boomed, followed by the sound of a pony crashing into the snow and the door slamming.

A small brown Earth Pony shook the snow off of her hair, muttering, "My chores are done. The chocolate isn't supposed to come until _next _Thursday." She shook her head again, out of disgust.

_Father my flank,_ she thought, _Hot Chocolate do the laundry that your mom said she would do, Hot Chocolate go to bed at five in the afternoon, Hot Chocolate do everything an Earth Pony could barely do. _

"Hey Cocoa, why are you just standing here?" a voice said behind her. Cocoa turned around and saw her violet colored sister Whipped Cream hovering her way, hooves nearly touching the snow.

"Because dad pretends he doesn't own a calendar." Cocoa rolled her brown eyes. "EVERYPONY KNOWS YOU DON'T WANT ME IN THE HOUSE DAD! STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT!" she yelled in the direction of her house.

Cream set down onto the snow and steered Cocoa away from the spot she stood. "I know you _think _he hates you, but I-"

"Wouldn't put it past him. I know, I know. You tell me EVERY. SINGLE. WEEK!" Hot Chocolate interrupted. The two of them passed several shops in the town, all of them slamming at the sight of the "Cursed child."

They arrived at a post office, too covered in snow to see any colors. The door opened quickly and a small voice was heard, "Cocoa, I'm sorry. I'm not bringing the cocoa."

"I know, Derpy. You said that last week." Cocoa smiled. It had been a week since she and Derpy Do had actually had a conversation, but it felt like a lifetime. "Are you staying this year? Or did you just forget my cocoa beans." she asked.

Derpy shook her head yes, sandy yellow mane falling in front of her eyes. "I even made sure I got the whole week off. I heard your Hot Chocolate was legendary! And maybe I could learn how you do it?"

"Sure, just be sure to hide your eyes. My dad has this messed up delusion that anypony that doesn't look or act normal is evil. That's why I said all those things in the letters."

The door to the post office opened and a group of colts stood in the doorway. One of them had smooth hair, like he put snow in it all the time, which he did. Two others sneered at the trio and the last smirked like he got away with trashing a classroom. The boy in front, who was obviously in charge, said, "So you _can_ read. I just thought you were stupid."

Whipped Cream jumped up to the colt's face, their noses touching. "Back off, Marshmallow Fluff. Or else-"

"Or else what? You'll tell daddy on me?" He said in a babyish voice, then in a normal kids voice said, "Face it, Cream. Dad's liked me better, since I have an actual purpose. I don't deliver the mail, or fly around in a restaurant taking ponies' orders. And I definitely don't curse the town or worship ,blecch, Luna."

At this Cocoa sprang to her feet and screamed, "I didn't curse the **BUCKING TOWN! IF ANYPONY IS CURSING IT, IT WOULD BE YOU. I THOUGHT YOUR PRECIOUS CELESTIA CHERISHED FRIENDSHIP AND KINDNESS. IF SHE CAME DOWN HERE TODAY, SHE WOULD BURN IT TO THE _GROUND_! AT LEAST LUNA KEEPS HER PROMISES!" **Everypony stepped back from Cocoa, who looked as if she would burn Snow Hoof by herself.

Marshmallow tossed his head in a half scared fashion and left, his goons not too far behind.

"Young Lady. Don't_ ever_ say my Princess is a liar. Do you understand me?" Coal Fire stood right behind Cocoa, eyes ablaze.

"Yessir." Hot Cocoa mumbled.

"I said, do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes sir." she said with perfect clarity. _I understand that while Celestia may be older, she would be powerless against everything without Luna. And that she neglected Luna and banished every part of her soul to the Lunar prison. Not even attempting to dispel the nightmare __ , I understand, you-_

_"_Hot Chocolate, watch your words. They will harm you more than your father ever will." A majestic voice said to her. The midnight blue princess swooped down to the earth and scooped Hot Chocolate into her arms.

"Hi Luna. I guess you heard me a minute ago. And please stop 'guiding' me out of the town. I find it pretty creepy." Cocoa looked into the eyes of the alicorn carrying her. "Where are we going anyways?"

Luna gave her a half smile. "You have been summoned by my sister."

Hot Chocolate sighed, wondering how many Princesses could hear her complaints.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Canterlot Castle. Many guards were there and at the end of a purple carpet stretched out to the large doors of the palace, stood the Princess of the Sun.

"Hot Chocolate, may I have a word with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha! I used Derpy (I need her to have a family) to capture your attention. Don't worry, she is a major <strong>**character in the story. BTW I reeeeaaaaaalllllly didn't know what to do, so I tried to see if you were paying attention. Who is Marshmallow Fluff? Go back to the prologue.**


	4. The loss of Cocoa

Hot Chocolate dipped low into a bow, then fell flat on her face. Anypony could see the pink on her cheeks if they looked hard enough. Apparently they did look, there were sounds of laughter all around the room.

"PrincessCelestiaIdidn'tmeananyofwhatIsaidIwasjustreallyfrustratedwithmybrotherandhowhetreatsmebecauseItrustLunaasmuchasIdoyou." Cocoa took a deep breath and felt her face heat up again.

"That was not what I wanted to talk about." Celestia waved for the filly to follow her.

The hallways of Canterlot Castle were gloomy and scared Cocoa as much as being called to them in the first place. All the paintings glared at her and she knew somewhere in her mind that her father was searching for her, angry at the thought of escape.

"Please forget about your father. He is also not why you are here. In fact, this is strictly business related." The Princess said.

At the word business, Hot Cocoa snapped at attention. There was only one thing this close to hearths warming eve that had to do with business.

"Do you need some cocoa this year?" she asked excitedly.

Celestia shook her head, making her wavy mane look weird. Luna's head dropped a little, just enough to hide her face. Everything around them seemed to be drained of all life and energy, leaving Hot Chocolate scared out of her mind.

"W-what, w-what is g-going on?" she said timidly. No one answered her, except with a note that appeared from no where. It read:

_Princess Celestia, we have a major problem with this year's cocoa supply. __Somepony is sabotaging whoever we send to Snow Hoof. If this keeps up, we won't make it in time. We haven't experienced any problems keeping it _in _Ponyville, but still..._

A ballon, apple, and the letters CMC were on the bottom, probably signatures.

The scroll dropped, and an ear-splitting scream issued from Hot Chocolate. The earth pony started to pace in small circles, like she often did when she was worried. The princesses stood next to each other waiting for her to calm down but she wouldn't.

"Should I wake her?" Luna whispered, and stomped her hoof to the ground when her sister nodded. Everything started to swim in Cocoa's eyes and she was dimly aware of the snow around her as she awoke. Derpy and Whipped Cream sat by her side with worried looks on their faces. Nearby ponies stopped and stared at her, most trying not to smile.

Cocoa sprang up and started yelling again, much to the confusion of the towns folk.

"Calm down, hon," Cream said, "what are you trying to say?"

"There, the... THE COCOA ISN'T COMING THIS YEAR!"

There was a ripple as the ponies stepped back. Then everypony panicked.


	5. The solution?

The town was in panic mode. Coal Fire's newest assistant, Trixie Lulamoon, tried to calm everypony down until she was trampled by the ponies running around in fear. **(Serves ya right Trixie.) **The protective bubble of heat around the hospital imploded.

The only four not running around in panic were Hot Chocolate, Whipped Cream, Derpy, and Coal Fire. The mayor shot an "We will discuss this later" look at Cocoa and she stared at him with a sort of scared expression. The pegasi lifted Hot Cocoa to a nearby roof that was covered in snow.

"Don't worry," Cream said, "I'll be there to back you up when you need me. Maybe we can convince mom to be there too."  
>Cocoa stared at her sister with hopeful eyes, knowing "maybe" meant "she has to come".<p>

Back on the street, Coal Fire and a battered looking Trixie had finally calmed the townsponies down. Cocoa could here her father saying something about a town meeting, and knew she would have to attend.  
>"We don't need to worry, the child is most likely trying to spread chaos through our peaceful town," he was saying, "But we need to determine the truth." The towns ponies whispered their agreement and some actually glared at Cocoa.<p>

"Thats it, we're getting mom ASAP!"Cream said.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived back at the mayor's home, Derpy wearing glasses to conceal her eyes, and knocked on a large oak door with a silver handle.<br>"Come in." a mare said, and Derpy Do, Hot Chocolate, and Whipped Cream walked in.

The room was small, but decorated with pictures, all but one containing the light blue unicorn sitting on the bed. She was reading a book titled _The History of_ Equestria. She swept her long, straight brown hair out of her eyes and lookedat the one picture without her: a hoof-drawn map of Equestria.  
>The mare smiled as she removed Derpy's glasses.<p>

Cocoa hopped on the bed and hugged her mother, who returned the gesture with a kiss on the forehead.  
>"Hello, you must be Derpy. Cocoa has told me <em>so<em> much about you," She said, "My name is Sun Charter." Sun Charter stood up and turned around so she showed Derpy her cutie mark, a pencil drawing three miniature suns.

Cream cleared her throat and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but mom, we need you to be at the town meeting tonight. Apparently Cocoa had a daydream of the princesses and they said that-"

"That somepony is sabotaging Ponyville's cocoa supply, so we have no way of keeping everypony, not me of course, from freezing to death. Personally, I'm only trying to save you, Derpy, and Cream, but that would make Princess Luna _really _mad at me." Cocoa interrupted.

Sun Charter sighed loudly. "I knew your father would-" she stopped herself and inhaled deeply, "I'll go." She shook her head. "The ponies in this town."  
>Derpy's glasses lifted back onto her face, once again covering her yellow eyes.<p>

"To the meeting, I guess." Cocoa said.


End file.
